Total Drama Flanderized Island
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: Chris hosts a new season back on the island of Flanderization, and all of the contestants return! Join the 52 contestants as they are affected by the island's curse and makes them stereotypes of themselves as well as them trying to win the million dollars! Who will win the million dollars? Find out on Total Drama Flanderized Island!
1. Chapter 1

"Camerman! Pay attention to me!" Chris said annoyed at the cameraman. "So all of the losers that nobody cares about will be back and compete in stuff to win something and they'll still be losers because they aren't me. Join me in the act of watching me, on Total Flanderized Island!"

"So the first loser is here, B!" Chris said. B walked down and stared at Chris, waiting for his introduction. "Nobody care about you whatsyourface, I'm the only reason this show is good."

B glared at the host and walked away to the end of the dock. "'I have successfully used a teleportation spell to be the first person here" Leonard said. "Of course I had no doubt on accomplishing this feat"

"Whatever Leonard. Stand over there now." Chris said. "The next person is here!"

"Hey Chris!" Owen said happily. "Can I have some food?" Owen asked.

"No, go stand by the wizard guy" Chris said. Sky then walked off the next boat as well. "Hello Sky"

"Hi Chris. I hope to win this time and not lose to Shawn" Sky stated.

"Yeah whatever. You are obsessed with winning and have a stupid relationship thing with Dave" Chris said waving her off.

"Did somebody say winning!?" Tyler asked as he ran onto the dock, only to trip and fall into the water next to the others, getting them wet. "I meant to do that" He said.

"Hi Chris!" Topher said walking off the next boat. "You are just an amazing stupendous handsome attractive man" He then whispered into Chris's ear. "I want to be inside of you"

Chris backed away from Topher. "DJ, protect me!" He said shoving DJ at Topher, not caring at all about the taller teen.

"Why did Chris push me?" DJ asked tearing up before crying.

"QUIT CRYING YOU WUSS!" Eva shouted angrily as she kicked DJ and Topher out of her way. They landed next to the others, who backed away from Eva in fear.

"Yeah! I'm ninth contestant to get here!" Trent said happily prancing off the boat he was on. "And I'm the ninth person to talk!" He said happily. He noticed Tyler climbing up. "No! You need to wait for another person to show up!" He said angrily. "Or I'll cut you up into nine pieces."

"Hope that none of you plan to win" Jo said sneering. "Because all of you better enjoy second place"

"I better get ninth place!" Trent shouted angrily.

"Can't we all just get along? Maybe we can sing a happy song" Ella sang as she danced next to the others.

"No! We will only do what Chris says!" Topher said. "For he is my waifu."

"You must be a real loser then if you want Chris to be your wife" Heather said laughing.

"Don't you dare insult Chris!" Topher said tackling Heather to the ground.

"BEAT HER UP! YEAH!" Eva shouted happily.

Noah noticed this while reading. He walked around Topher getting his butt kicked and rolled his eyes. "This is so nice to be back" He said sarcastically.

"Why would you say that?" Scott said. "My pappy and I both regret having me sign up for this crappy show"

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" Noah asked not looking up.

"No what is it?" Scott asked.

"Can we keep moving on instead of focusing on Scott's lack of intelligence?" Chris asked. "And let's focus on Mike's lack of character"

"Hi guys!" Mike said. "Is Zoey here yet?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah, you just missed her." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"She went into the woods? I'm coming Zoey!" Mike said running off the dock and onto the island.

Beardo walked onto the dock making a TA-DA noise. "So? What else?" Heather asked.

Beardo frowned and started to make a violin noise. "SPEAK NORMAL!" Eva shouted punching Beardo in the face. The larger teen was sent flying back and into the forest.

"I love it when you teens do stupid and violent things to each other" Chris said. "We should get a ton of that with Dave now here!"

"The germs are coming!" Dave said shivering. "And girls are germs, just meaner ones"

"Sexist pig number 2 huh!? You must die!" Eva shouted throwing Dave into the woods as well.

"Sexism is wrong." Dakota said as she posed for the camera.

"When did you get here?" Chris asked pushing her aside.

"When everybody was watching Dave fall into the woods" Dakota said now giving the camera the duck face.

"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandaunt invented the duck face" Staci said getting into Dakota and Chris personal space.

"You are ANNOYING!" Eva said grabbing Staci and throwing her into the woods as well.

"You would be very helpful in a zombie apocalypse" Shawn said. "If only you wore gloves." He said.

"Oh my Codykins! Shawn, I was so rooting for you in the finale because Cody wasn't competing, besides where is Cody?" Sierra asked looking around hyperly.

"He hasn't shown up yet" DJ said shivering in fear.

"Don't lie to me about my Codykins!" Sierra said angrily jumping onto DJ's head.

"Mama!" DJ screamed running into the woods with Sierra punching him in the eye.

"What are you Samey loving losers looking at?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Just a wannabe Samey" Heather said laughing.

"I am nothing like that Samey! She is a one dimensional character who has no life!" Amy said.

"Hey babes" Cody said getting close to the girls. "He grab Eva and Ella and pulled them closer."

"Do not touch me!" Eva shouted picking up Cody and then throwing him.

"Chris, I'm suing you for having me not compete the last season" Courtney said angrily.

"Yo homeboys" Ezekiel said walking off the next boat. "The hot dames are here" He said.

"Shut up you sexist pig!" Eva shouted angrily. She then threw him out into the woods.

"Throw me next, you ugly orgish ten lover!" Trent said. She then punched Trent as well.

"Hi, I'm Sammy" Sammy said walking down the game.

"Great, that loser Samey is here" Amy said getting into Sammy's face.

"ShaSlide!" Lightning said sliding onto the dock. He and the twins landed on Eva.

"Get off me!" Eva shouted throwing the three of them.

"Was that Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, Tyler is a black guy and two twin girls" Noah said rolling his eyes.

"I'll save you Tyler!" Lindsay shouted running past the real Tyler.

"Wait Lindsay!" Tyler said chasing Lindsay into the woods.

Rodney stared at everybody as he walked towards them all. "Are you okay you loser?" Heather asked snapping in his face.

"I you touched love my heart" Rodney said.

"Make sense!" Eva said punching Roney causing him to fly as well.

"Your love I punch" Rodney shouted.

Cameron walked down as well. "I have never seen somebody of Russian descendant before in my life" Cameron said wide eyed.

"Weirdo." Heather said backing away from Cameron.

"RACIST!" Eva shouted as she threw Cameron into the woods.

Brick then walked down the dock. "A fellow soldier! I'll save you!" Brick said running into the woods.

"Where is Mike?" Zoey asked.

"He went into the forest looking for you" Noah said.

"I'm coming in Mike!" Zoey said running into the woods as well.

"I have returned!" Max said. "I have returned!"

"The real star has appeared!" Blaineley said shoving Max and Chris out of the way.

"How dare you attack Chris!" Topher yelled as he tackled Blaineley. They then landed on Eva.

Eva then threw Blaineley and Topher into the woods. "Crikey mate! " Jasmine said shocked. "You are more angry than a kangaroo with a 30 year old joey"

"What?" Eva asked. "ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD!? DIE BITCH!" Eva then punched Jasmine, sending her flying into the woods as well.

"Is Courtney here?" Gwen asked running off the dock and tackling Courtney.

"Get off me or I will sue you!" Courtney shouted.

Sadie then walked out then. "Where are you Katie!?" Sadie shouted. "Are you in the woods Katie!?" Sadie asked running into the woods.

"Did I hear Sadie?" Katie asked as she walked off the next boat.

"You just missed her" Courtney said pointing to the woods.

"I'll save you Sadie!" Katie said now running into the woods.

Sugar then walked off the boat. "Oh my god! You look so purtty!" She said to Anne Maria who got off the next boat as well.

"Thanks doll" Anne Maria said. "I know that people can't be as sexy as me" Anne Maria said.

"I am a thousand times purttier than you" Sugar said getting into Anne Maria's face. The two girls then began to fight.

Izzy jumped into the battle as she appeared out of nowhere. She pulled out a grenade and stuffed it in Anne Maria's hair. Anne Maria's hair was able to shield everybody except for Izzy, Anne Maria and Sugar, who then flew into the woods.

"Is everyone alright?" Dawn asked. "I sense that your auras are all shaken by the explosion" She said.

"When did you get here" Chris asked shoving Dawn out of the way.

"I was here all along" Dawn said.

"I am pretty sure you weren't" Chris said as Dawn shrugged.

Bridgette and Geoff were the next to arrive. They began to make out once they saw one another.

Beth was the next person to arrive. "Hi guys..." Beth said.

"Shut up and notice me!" Justin said flailing his arms around. "I am hot!"

Alejandro walked off the boat next and stood infront of Justin. "Hola amigos" He said before starring at Heather.

"I'm ugly!" Justin said crying.

Harold ran off the dock, to pull out a yoyo. "Gosh you idiots! Nobody cares about the guy characters like you except if they are shipping Noco"

"You do realize that you are indeed incorrect because Noah is one of the most popular character even when you exclude the people who ship him with Cody."

"Hi guys!" Sam said walking off the next boat playing Pokemon Black.

"Gosh! You are such an idiot! Do you not know that Pokemon only good games were Red and Blue!?" Harold yelled.

"You do realize that Pokemon Red and Blue also had a sister game in Japan called Green right?" Scarlett asked. "Meaning that you are incorrect of stating that Red and Blue are the only good games when you forget the almost identical Pokemon Green"

"Stop derailing my arguement with facts!" Harold said angrily.

Sam was crying on the floor of the dock. "You hurt Sam! You must die!" Dakota said growing in size and kicking Harold. She also ended up kicking Scarlett, Bridgette, Justin, Alejandro, and Beth.

"BRIDGETTE!" Geoff said running into the woods to find his girlfriend to make out with her.

"You did not just kick my sweet baby!" Leshawna said angrily. "Somebody hold my earrings!" She said throwing her earrings at Eva. Eva caught them and crushed them.

"Aw hell, no!" Leshawna said jumping on Eva. Eva kicked Leshawna in the face and sent her flying into the woods.

"Duncan is still in jail, so we have him controlling this crappy robot!" Chris said.

"Aww, I wanted to sue him!" Courtney said.

"Nice to see you too princess." Duncan said as the crappy robot had a video of him.

"Alright, we shall start our next challenge now, except it will also be next week!" Chris said "On Total… Drama… Flanderized Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to wait for a week for the next challenge?" Courtney yelled. "Start it now or I will sue you!"

"Okay, but first I want everybody to know their team" Chris said.

"But we are missing Mike, Beardo, Dave, Staci, DJ, Sierra, Cody, Ezekiel, Trent. Sammy, Amy, Lightning, Lindsay, Tyler, Rodney, Cameron, Brick, Blaineley, Topher, B, Jasmine, Izzy, Sugar, Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, Harold, Scarlett, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Alejandro, Beth, and Leshawna" Sky pointed out. B frowned at Sky because he was right next to her.

"Their fault." Chris said. "Alejandro, Anne Maria, Beardo, Courtney, Duncan. Heather, Max, Noah, Sammy, Scott, Sky, Trent and Zoey, go stand on that red platform on the beach"

Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan's Robot, Heather, Max, Noah, Scott and Sky walked over to it. "Where are Anne Maria, Beardo, Samey, Trent and Zoey?" Alejandro asked without his shirt on.

* * *

Anne Maria, Beardo, Sammy, Trent and Zoey were sitting in the bottom of a whole together.

* * *

"Doesn't matter. You guys will be known as the Weird Walruses!" Chris said using a megaphone.

"Are you calling me fat!? I'll sue you!" Courtney shouted.

"Whatever" Chris said. "Bridgette, Cameron, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Harold. Justin. Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Sierra, Tyler. I want all of you to be on the blue platform on the beach"

Eva, Gwen and Sam stood on the platform. Sam was sitting on Gwen playing his video game. "Courtney, I want to be on Courtney's team!" Gwen cried.

"Too bad! And where the hell is everybody else! I will kill them!" Eva shouted angrily.

* * *

Bridgette, Cameron, Dave, Harold, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Sierra and Tyler were trapped in a different hole in the middle of the woods. The camera changed back.

* * *

"You will be known as the Crazy Camels" Chris said smirking. "Now, Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Leonard, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie, Sugar and Topher, go on the green platform" Chris ordered.

Owen, Leonard and Dakota looked at each other. "Oh well, more screen time for me!" Dakota said.

* * *

Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Leshawna, Sadie, Sugar and Topher were sitting in another hole.

* * *

"You guys are the Deranged Dingos" Chris said. "And finally, I want B, Beth, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Geoff, Jo, Katie, Lindsay, Scarlett, Shawn and Staci on the yellow platform"

B, Dawn, Ella and Jo looked at each other. "Prefect, there goes any sort of advantage. We only have three teammates here" B glared at her angry he was forgotten about, especially because he was next to Jo.

* * *

Beth, DJ, Geoff, Katie, Lindsay, Scarlett, Shawn and Staci were sitting in a fourth hole.

* * *

"You guys are the Insane Iguanas" Chris said. He stood on a golden platform off to the side. "Know, would anybody like to know the challenge?"

"YES!" Some people shouted.

"Okay" Chris said pulling a lever. The four platforms rose and moved over the lake.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eva shouted.

"Your first challenge is to get the other teams into the lake as fast as possible. The last two teams standing will get immunity" Chris said.

Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Max, Noah, Scott, Sky, Eva, Gwen, Sam, Dakota, Leonard, Owen, B, Dawn, Ella and Jo looked around. "Okay, how do we get them out?" Jo asked.

"You attack the other people with these dodgeballs!" Chris said dodgeballs were flung at the teens, sending Noah and Scott off the dock.

"Of course I knocked by off first" Noah said sarcastically.

"A shark is going to eat me!" Scott yelled in fear.

Jo grabbed a dodgeball and threw it at Duncan's computer. It was knocked off the platform. "Prefect," He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to sue you!" Courtney shouted throwing a dodgeball at Jo, but she dodged. Ella however, was unlucky and was knocked off.

Her little birds grabbed her and helped her float safely back to the water. "Thank you my little friends!" Ella sang.

"Mwhahaha! Evil throw!" Max said laughing as he threw the ball and ended up hitting Sky off.

"NO! I need to win!" Sky shouted holding onto the platform.

"DIE BITCH!" Eva said throwing another dodgeball at Sky, she ended up flying into Max.

"EVIL FALL!" Max said laughing. He laughed as he and Sky fell into the water.

"I'm suing all of you for losing our advantage!" Courtney yelled. She threw a dodgeball at Dakota, all it did was make her angry.

"DAKOTA SMASH!" Dakota roared as she picked up Owen and threw him. He knocked Courtney and Heather off.

"Courtney! I'm coming!" Gwen said jumping down her platform. "You bastard!" Eva shouted as she picked up Sam, and threw him at Dawn. The two then fell down.

"DAKOTA SAVE SAM!" Dakota screamed as she jumped off.

Jo, Eva and Alejandro looked at each other. "I shall be victorious because I have set up my force field spell!" Leonard said bragging before he was hit by four dodgeballs. B then threw the dodgeball at Eva.

"Die bitch!" Eva shouted throwing a dodgeball at Jo.

"And it looks like we have our winning teams!" Chris said. "Now, the last two teams need to determine who wins" Eva threw a dodgeball knocking Alejandro off. "YES!" Eva said jumping off the platform. B stood on the platform.

* * *

Chris stood at a podium next to a campfire. All of the contestants who were at the platforms was there. "Where is everybody else?" Duncan asked as his robot turned around.

"Oh yeah, I sent the interns to get them" Chris said. Chef walked up to Chris wearing a weird hat.

"So it turns out that the two teams that are voting for somebody is the Weird Walruses and the Deranged Dingos." Chris said. "Turns out that B was there the longest"

"WHAT?!" Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Max, Noah, Scott and Sky asked annoyed.

"Good job, silent treatment" Jo said. "Wait, where is Silent Treatment?" She asked.

"Okay, only the people here will vote because it's a half hour show" Chris said.

* * *

Confessionals

"I am voting for you! If you aren't eliminated, I'm suing you" Courtney shouted annoyed.

* * *

"Alright, first the Deranged Dingos" Chris said. "Since three of you voted we have only one person with votes. Chris said. "The first loser is Ezekiel!"

"Wait, no!" Zeke screamed as he had ran in. The rest of the missing contestants ran in as well. "But I need to prove to my homie backs home that I can win!" Zeke said. "I can't go back now! I want to beat all dem ladies!"

Chef grabbed Zeke still wearing his strange hat. "Okay, now for the Weird Walruses! "

"The people safe are Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Sky, Sammy, Zoey, Scott and Noah." He threw marshmallows at Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Scott, Sky and Noah. "Also Beardo is eliminated." Chris said.

Beardo frowned as Chef grabbed him as well. He threw the two of them into the canon of shame. "Wait, I don't want to go!" Zeke shouted.

"Launch them!" Chris said smirking as he pressed the button. Zeke and Beardo then began to scream. "So who will be eliminated next?" Chris asked. "Find out on the next episode!"

* * *

**Weird Walruses- Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan. Heather, Max, Noah, Sammy, Scott, Sky, Trent, Zoey**

**Crazy Camels- Bridgette, Cameron, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Harold. Justin. Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Sierra, Tyler**

**Deranged Dingos- Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jasmine, Leonard, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie, Sugar, Topher**

**Insane Iguanas B, Beth, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Geoff, Jo, Katie, Lindsay, Scarlett, Shawn, Staci**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Beardo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris smiled infront of the camera. "Last time on Total Drama Flanderized Island, the contestants were put into teams and were missing. So those that didn't get lost in a hole somewhere ended up in a game of survival. Zeke and Beardo ended up being voted off. Who is going home now?" Chris asked. "Find out now!"

* * *

Each of the teams were trapped in a small room. "I hate this so much" Duncan said.

"Stop complaining!" Courtney said. "You are not here. Stop now or I'll sue you!"

"Alright teens and Mildred, I want you all at the Mess Hall now!" Chris said over the PA.

* * *

Chris stood infront of the teens. Chef was now wearing a dress and a fedora. "What is wrong with Chef?" Duncan asked.

"I like wearing these clothes!" Chef shouted angrily.

"Today's challenge is a race to the other side of the Island." Chris said. "Chef will be hunting you all down with his meatball bazooka!"

"Really? That sounds delicious!" Owen said happily.

"Yeah, but you will be out or something!" Chris said. "Chef, would you like to demonstrate?" He asked.

Chef aimed the bazooka into the group of contestants and fired. It hit Tyler sending him rolling down a hill. "Looks like Tyler is out" Chris said. "I shall be waiting for you all at the Finish line. You have ten seconds!"

All of the contestants began to run. Ten seconds later, Chef still could see Sadie, Owen, Dave, Cameron, Harold, Sam, Staci and Sugar, either because they were not fit enough to run. Chef then fired at Cameron, sending the bubble boy flying into a tree. "I like I taste pain, except it smells like meatballs" Cameron said. However, the others were able to get away.

"With that, two people are out. Will the camels catch up? Or will they lose again?" Chris asked. "Find as we continue"

* * *

Eva was running through the woods. "Come on Brightning!" Jo said laughing past Eva accidentally nudging Eva.

"Sha-come back!" Lightning said catching up to Eva.

"SHE WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Eva shouted before grabbing Lightning and smacking Jo.

Jo screamed as she landed on top of the finish line. "That was quick" Chris said shocked.

"In your face!" Jo said laughing looking back at the woods. "First one here!"

"Actually Jo" Dawn pointed out sitting down next to Chris. "I was here first"

"Whatever, our team made it here first" Jo said sneering.

* * *

Confessional

"What sha-just happened?" Lightning asked.

* * *

"Darn it! How does she always beat me!?" Jo asked annoyed.

* * *

Chef smirked as he noticed that there were footprints. "I'm going to follow them!" He said before finding Brick pulling an exhausted Sadie.

"Come on teammate, we need to get to the finish line!" Brick said pulling Sadie.

"But I can't do this without Katie!" Sadie said shouting really loudly.

"But Katie would want you to do your best!" Brick said. He stopped for a second. "I need you to run as fast as you can." He ordered Sadie.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, I'll hold Chef off!" Brick said. Sadie nodded and ran as fast as she could. Brick turned around to see Chef, only to get shot.

* * *

Sky ran across the finish line. "Yes!" She said. "This challenge was kind of easy" She said.

* * *

Duncan's robot was wheeling around the woods. "Now, where would that finish line be?" He asked.

A giant meatball slammed into the back of the robot. "Doesn't matter you punk" Chef said.

"But I wasn't hit" Duncan said trying to trick Chef.

"You know what the rules meant" Chef said walking away.

* * *

Confessionals

"I couldn't have let Sadie fall, so I sacrificed myself" Brick said.

* * *

"Was worth a try" Duncan said shrugging on the monitor.

* * *

Dave and Rodney were walking on one of the paths. "Dude, why couldn't we have gone with any of the girls?" Rodney asked.

"Because girls are disgusting and will make you sick" Dave said. "I can barely handle being on this dirty road" He said shivering.

"Dude, I think we might want to get off the path" Rodney said.

"Why? Did you see a girl?" Dave asked. He fell over trapped inside a meatball.

"No, because Chef is here" Rodney said running off the path.

* * *

Justin was walking in the woods, starring into a mirror. "I am truly sexy" He said to himself trying to boost his confidence. Chef wanted to shot the teen, but it would ruin Justin's perfect hair.

"Come on Cody!" Sierra shouted running past Chef. Chef aimed for Sierra and her unwilling passenger, but he missed hitting Justin.

"Who am I kidding!?" Justin asked screaming. "I am totally ugly!" He then curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

Eva screamed as she smacked a tree infront of her using Lightning. "There is the finish line!" She shouted sprinting down it still carrying Lightning. She dropped the jock down on the finish line.

* * *

Sugar walked to Chef. "Hey you! I want some of that meat!" She shouted angrily.

"Fine then!" He said shooting Sugar. She then began to eat the meatball that was surrounding her.

"I found you!" Lindsay said looking at Chef. "Wait, weren't we supposed to get to you and avoid getting caught by the finish line?" She asked Chef. Chef then blasted Lindsay.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sugar asked Lindsay.

* * *

Dakota was walking through the woods with Sam. "Sam, do you think that this side looks better?" She asked.

"You look great from all angles" Sam said playing his game. A large meatball flung past them only grabbing Sam's game.

"Sam, you need to run!" Dakota yelled. She then became Dakotazoid and yelled. "Dakota Smash!"

Sam ran away as Dakota was blasted in the face with a huge meatball. She was knocked unconscious and turned back to her normal self.

* * *

Sammy was walking with Jasmine and Shawn. "I'm glad that even though we are on different teams, we can help each other this challenge" Sammy said.

"Yeah, we will be more victorious that a group of kangaroos in a basketball game" Jasmine said.

A meatball came out of nowhere and knocked Sammy down. "ZOMBIES!" Shawn screamed picking up Jasmine and running away.

* * *

Trent was waiting in the bushes outside of the finish line. "What are you doing!? Head towards the finish line or I will sue you!" Courtney shouted scaring him.

"You go first" Trent said jestering to Courtney.

"Fine" She said angrily crossing it. "Cross now, or I will drag you!" She demanded.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" Trent said.

* * *

Bridgette was walking through the woods scared. "Hello? Anybody?" She asked backing away from a rustling noise.

Chef came out and shot the surfer girl. He then walked away. "Someone help!" Bridgette screamed in terror, being trapped in the woods.

Noah then walked up. "Let me guess, Chef was just here?" He asked. Bridgette nodded. "And which way did he go?" Bridgette pointed in the direction. "Thanks" He said walking in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

Scarlett was not enjoying being trapped with Max. "Perfect" She said walking. She only decided to stick with him to use him as a distraction for Chef.

"Hey guys! Do you know where Chris went?" Topher asked.

"No, we haven't" Scarlett said.

"Wait, aren't you both on opposite teams?" Topher asked.

"We are in an alliance!" Max shouted evilly.

"Shut up, no we are not." Scarlett said.

Suddenly, a meatball came out of nowhere and trapped Max. "Look Chris!" Scarlett said pointing to where the meatball came from. She then ran in the opposite direction

"CHRIS! I missed you so much!" Topher shouted before getting shot as well.

* * *

Shawn was still carrying Jasmine. "Well, I think we outran them faster than a devil at a buffet" Jasmine said.

"Are the zombies gone!?" Shawn asked as he stopped and put Jasmine down.

A meatball then smashed in Shawn, trapping him. "Jasmine! Run! They are coming! Save yourself!" He shouted. Jasmine ran off then.

* * *

B had already crossed the finish line, but nobody paid any attention to him, except for Trent. "Cross the finish line!" Courtney ordered.

"Not until somebody else crosses it first" Trent said.

"I am so angry about this challenge" Leshawna said walking out of the woods and crossing the finish line.

"Fine then!" Trent said crossing it now. "Ninth to cross!" Trent said happily. "No, you were eigth" Jo said.

"What about B?" Trent said pointing to B. B smiled because somebody noticed him.

"When did you get here?" Chris asked. B frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Alejandro walked into a small clearing. "Hmm, it seems that this challenge is a bit too easy" He said laughing to himself. He was then grabbed on the shoulder.

"Shut up" Heather said. "It's just me"

"You missed me, didn't you?" He asked.

"No," Heather said lying.

"You can't resist me" Alejandro said getting closer to her. Unfortunately, a meatball then came out of nowhere and hit into the two of them.

"You idiot!" Heather shouted angrily as Chef walked away.

* * *

Anne Maria was walking in the woods, spraying her hairspray and not looking where she was going. She tripped over an exhausted Staci. "I wish my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother was here"

"SHADDUP!" Anne Maria said spraying Staci in the eyes.

"THAT HURTS" Staci yelled in pain. Chef appeared out of the woods. He then blasted the two of them.

* * *

Jasmine ran out of the woods and crossed the finish line. "Crikey, that was closer than a hungry dingo next to your baby" She said.

* * *

Sierra ducked underneath the an incoming meatball. "CODYKINS! I'm sorry for this!" Sierra said throwing Cody. She was blasted and covered in meat seconds later.

Cody screamed as he landed on top of the finish line. "Hey looks like some of the ladies have arrived" Cody said dusting himself off looking at Jo, Dawn, Sky, Eva, Courtney, Leshawna and Jasmine.

* * *

Owen was walking back to the Mess Hall. He was hungry and forgot about the challenge on hand.

* * *

Beth and Katie were hurrying as fast they could. Sadie then ran into them. "KATIE!"

"SADIE!"

They two best friends hugged each other and squealed loudly in delight. "Guys?" Beth asked before she ran off.

The two best friends were not suspecting to get shot with a giant ball of meat, but they didn't care.

* * *

Noah noticed that Izzy was swinging on a vine in the woods. "Izzy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Izzy has a plan!" Izzy said grabbing Noah.

"Perfect" Noah said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

* * *

Amy stormed off in the woods, angry. "Stupid woods, you are as stupid as Samey!" Amy said angrily.

She stopped for a second. She then noticed that Chef aimed at her. "I blame Samey for this" She said bitterly before she was blasted.

* * *

"Courtney!" Gwen said happy as she ran across the finish line and hugged her.

* * *

Chef was now following Blaineley, unaware of something else that was about to happen. Izzy came out of nowhere and jumped on Chef's back. "You'll never get us alive!" She then ran off.

"Carry me!" Blaineley shouted jumping onto Noah's back.

Chef growled as he walked and noticed that Geoff was looking around. "Dude, where is the party?" He asked Chef.

Chef facepalmed and shot Geoff sending the party guy flying.

* * *

Izzy laughed as she ran across the finish line. Noah and Blaineley fell off the crazy girl's shoulders.

"Never again, I think she broke my back" Blaineley said rubbing it.

* * *

Leonard was now walking in the woods. "My force field with protect me from any meatball" He said in a cocky way.

Chef aimed and shot the wannabe wizard. "Who dared used a counterspell?" Leonard asked confused.

* * *

Rodney was now looking through the woods. He ended up bumping into Beth. "Sorry about that" Beth said.

"Is no okay it" Rodney said falling in love with another girl.

"Alright then?" Beth said before she was blasted by a huge meatball. Rodney kept starring at Beth, until he was hit as well.

* * *

"Can we all get along?" Ella asked singing to her bird friends. Her little bird friends happily tweeted.

She did not notice that DJ ran into her screaming. "Are you okay?" Ella asked DJ confused.

"I want my mama!" DJ said crying.

"It is will be okay" Ella said patting DJ on the head, unaware of Chef.

Chef aimed at the two of them and they were hit.

"Chris, how many of them are left?" Chef asked into a walkie talkie.

"About five?" Chris said confused.

"Never mind, I found another couple of them" Chef said as Mike and Zoey walk out. The lovebirds were too busy staring herself into each other's eyes to notice him. He blasted the two of them in seconds flat.

"Look we have a romantic dinner..." Mike said.

"...for two!" Zoey said finishing his sentence. They both laughed happily.

* * *

Scarlett then walked across the finish line annoyed. "Chris, you do realize that there are four people still in the challenge" The smart girl said.

"Whatever" Chris said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Chef aimed the meatball cannon at the next person. "I wish I played Wii Fit more often" Sam said gasping for breath.

Chef shot Sam with a large meatball and sent him flying into a tree. "I need another another life" Sam said confused.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, Scott was walking in the woods. "I hope that there are no sharks..." He said backing up not looking where he went. He ended up walking into another person. "SHARK!" He screamed pointing at the person he walked into.

"GOSH! You are such an idiot! Can't you tell the difference between sharks and a person!? IDIOT!" Harold shouted before Scott got blasted. "Come back here you idiot!" He was then blasted by another meatball.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the challenge is over" Chris said.

"Wait, which teams lost?" Scarlett asked.

"The Walruses and the Camels." Chris said nonchalantly.

"But what about the Dingos? They also have only four points. This is unfair! I'll sue!" Courtney yelled.

"Actually, Owen broke the tie between the two of you, because he was the only person that wasn't caught" Chris said pointing to the screen, which now displayed the Mess Hall. Owen was eating a huge piece of cake.

* * *

Confessional

"EVIL VOTE!" Max shouted.

* * *

"That challenge was so rigged!" Tyler said complaining.

* * *

"Okay, so you guys have all voted." Chris said to the Crazy Camels. "Those without any votes are Harold, Mike and Sierra." The three of them went up to get their marshmallows.

Bridgette, Cameron, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Justin, Lightning, Rodney, Sam and Tyler were sitting down. "Okay, now Bridgette, Gwen, Rodney and Dave are safe! So are Cameron, Sam, Lightning and Tyler!"

Only Eva and Justin were sitting down left. "Eva and Justin. One of you will be going home and the other will be staying. Eva, you have been beating up people and Justin has done nothing interesting or compelling" Chris said.

"It's because I'm ugly isn't it?" Justin asked crying.

"Can I kill him?" Eva asked.

"No, because he is eliminated" Chris said throwing the last marshmallow. Chef grabbed the shocked Justin

The Weird Walruses were now sitting down. "Okay, so you have all voted and those without votes are Sky, Anne Maria, Trent, Sammy, Noah and Max" Only six people were left sitting.

"Also safe are Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro and Scott!" Chris said. Heather, Alejandro, Mike and Zoey gotten nervous, despite the first two would not admit it.

"Well, you both tied, but I find Heather hotter, so Zoey is going home." Chris said.

"Mike!" Zoey shouted in fear as she was pulled away by Chef.

* * *

"ZOEY!" Mike shouted running to the canon. "I quit!" He said.

"Too bad. You no contest can quit this season" Chris said. He pressed the button and the cannon fired.

"ZOEY!" Mike shouted.

* * *

**Weird Walruses- Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Max, Noah, Sammy, Scott, Sky, Trent**

**Crazy Camels- Bridgette, Cameron, Dave, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Lightning, Mike, Rodney, Sam, Sierra, Tyler**

**Deranged Dingos- Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Jasmine, Leonard, Leshawna, Owen, Sadie, Sugar, Topher**

**Insane Iguanas B, Beth, Dawn, DJ, Ella, Geoff, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Lindsay, Scarlett, Shawn, Staci**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Beardo, Justin, Zoey**

**Yeah, sorry to any Justin and Zoey fans. I had no plan for either of them.**


End file.
